


I don't hate you

by viptenchou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuser complex, Anger and angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, I will be trying my absolute best to try and write in her mental disabilities as well, It is never revealed, Keep in mind that Rika is not her real name, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Really unjustified use of mental illnesses which will remain unnamed, Rika is painted in a bad light here for the convenience of my story, Sexual Abuse, This is not another reason for you or anyone else to hate her, This shit is going to be heavy, V/Saeran will be in the later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viptenchou/pseuds/viptenchou
Summary: Saeran learns the ways of both his Savior and the MintEye





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on Rise Against's Song, "Savior"

Saeran groans as the sound of glass breaking and high pitched shrieks wake him from his slumber. With calculated movements, he made sure to sit up and swing his feet over his mattress swiftly before calling out to Rika.

"Is everything alright, R- .. Savior?"

When he did not get a response immediately he sighed. She was most likely in one of her infamous moods. Getting up from his bed barefoot, in hindsight was not the best idea, he approached Rika's large master bedroom. It was once again covered in red paint, it was dripping from the walls, chandelier, her bed. Although the room was scattered in glass pieces, vases thrown here and there, mirrors smashed, nearly having broken everything; he moved forward. The glass shards pierced the very top of his feet first, digging in deep as he used his full body weight upon his poor soles. Wincing with every step, he quickly got used to the tremors of pains running feverishly up and down his spine. Whilst scanning the room for Rika he contemplated calling Jihyun to inform him. _No_. _He knew better_ , Jihyun knows nothing of these bouts, these bad days of Rika's, and never will. _He knew the consequences clearly if he were to even try to do such a thing_.

"Saeran? Honey? Is that you?" Rika, his one and only savior, called out when she heard glass crunching from her bathroom.

"Yes, it is. What is happening? Are you alright? Your room is a mess.." Saeran trudged over to her king sized mattress to rest as he waited for Rika's answers.

"Oh, sweetheart. It's nothing, _I'm fine. Really_. It is such a beautiful day outside, don't you agree?"

This was her faux _it's alright Saeran I won't hurt you voice_ , he knew it all too well. He didn't like this tone of her voice, at all.

Saeran chewed his lower lip to stifle any noises as he dug into the tender and bloodied skin of his foot and picked out shards of glass, dropping them down to the floor dejectedly. To his left was a large window covered in three thick curtains that were more so like carpets, they were draped to cover the window currently. No light was shining inside and there was no way for Rika to have known whether it was a good day, like she said, or not. This is a _terrible_ sign. Burying his thoughts down deep and away for a moment, Rika appeared outside the bathroom. She leaned her slender figure against the door-frame, a very evident pout tugging at her lips. With arms crossed nonchalantly, she spoke in a soft and gentle tone.

"Saeran, my room is messy, isn't it?"

 

He froze. _Was this a rhetorical question? A trick?_

_Fuck._

_What was he going to do?_

_Answer? Don't?_

_The end result will be the same._

_It was is. It always will be. Won't it._

 

"Isn't it?" Her tone was now pitched higher, bringing him out of his own thoughts, the words rolled off her tongue as they were apart of a childish lullaby.

"It is." He gulped as she approached. Glass did not crunch as she closed in the distance. No, it was kicked away dismissively as she sauntered over to her bed, she tapped her fingers against her elbows uninterested, sitting with her thigh pressed against his own.

"Oh, _Saeran_." A soft gasp escaped her lungs as she took his bloodied fingers into her own, cradling them with an unnatural gentleness. The white haired boy tensed mentally and nearly physically as he tried his absolute best not to recoil at _her_ touch.

"What happened to your hands, where did this blood come from honey?" Her tone mocked that of suburban mothers who drink a little too much and try to make it up to their children by caring whenever they weren't in that state. Focusing on little things, being too gentle, acting as if they actually cared what happened.

An eyebrow quirked in both petty anger and genuine confusion, Saeran spoke slowly. Enunciating each syllable, hoping she would understand him this time and now twist his words around on him. "I stepped on the glass on the floor of your room-"

Rika let go of Saeran's hands so fast and stood up, gaining leverage, to raise her right hand and slap him across the cheek, "Are you insinuating that _I_ am fault!? That, _I_ purposely hurt _you_ , Saeran!? I can not believe what I am hearing! _I am your Savior!_ I took you in when your brother _abandoned you_! When your _mother kicked the two of you out on the streets_! _You_ should be _thanking me_!"

 

Tears pricked at his eyes as the pain of the slap, the pain settled into the side of his face. Blood rushed to the injury as he cradled his cheek the throbbing of the injury causing him to bite his inner lip. In a split second his hands automatically flew up to protect his face as he fell against the bed in defense of what was to come. _What would eventually come_. " _I'm sorry! I-it's not your fault. It is mine, all mine. I am sorry, I was being stupid. Sorry!_ " His apologies were sincere, fear flooding his brain and his body tensing automatically.

Rika chuckled darkly as she climbed onto her devoted follower's lap, "If you are sorry. _Show me_. _With your body_. Show your savior how sorry you are, Saeran. Will you do that for me Do that for your savior?" Her fingers tipped his chin upwards, smiling gracefully as her hips ground down upon him. " _You'll show me how sorry you are right?_ "

Saeran nodded as anxiety flooded his body.

It was a childish thought, that maybe if he did this one thing she would not hit him again.

 

How _naive._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, I am still sleepy.


End file.
